


Night Shift 3

by MA_R18_LE



Series: NIGHT SHIFT SERIES [3]
Category: SB19
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE
Summary: Stell is busy working but Paulo clearly wants to play. What to do?
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Series: NIGHT SHIFT SERIES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738411
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Night Shift 3

I just came back to the counter from serving a customer his order. Another busy shift tonight. A lot of people who wants to be caffeinated keep on coming. 

I thought about Paulo. I know he's also as busy as I am in his office now, doing the inventory and auditing. I suddenly remembered what we did there just a while ago before the start of my shift. I can't help but smile but veered away the thoughts immediately when I saw a customer entered and is now walking towards the counter. 

"Good morning, Ma'am! What do you want to have?" I greeted her cheerfully. She's a nurse, probably working in the hospital nearby. 

\--

While I am preparing the order of the previous customer, I heard the door of Paulo's office opened and I saw him walking towards me. I furrowed my eyebrows. Ano naman gagawin nito dito? He rarely went out of his office especially now that he knows we have customers. 

"SIR Paulo," I intentionally called him Sir, emphasizing it even. 

"Stell, hi." He smiled viciously and I didn''t like it. Why is he here? What is he up to? 

He went beside me in the counter and he's standing too close to me. When he moved even closer, I panicked. I thought he's gonna kiss me me but he didn't. "Nakakastress sa office. Dito muna ako." He flashed his wicked grin again. 

"Paulo, I'm working. Do'n ka na muna sa office mo." I whispered back while eyeing our customers. 

"No one's stopping you from working, Stell. Ang sabi ko lang dito muna ako." 

"Behave." My tone has a hint of warning. I don't know but my instinct is telling me he's up to something. 

I turned around, planning to serve the customer's order when he suddenly slapped and grabbed my ass. 

"Go, Stell. Work hard." I stopped from walking and glared at him while praying at the back of my mind that nobody saw what he did. 

"Paulo! I said behave. Loko ka, pag nakita tayo ng customers. Bumalik ka na kasi do'n sa office mo."

He just stuck his tongue out to me. "I'm still the boss here, babe. Now, go serve that coffee and hurry back here." His wink sent shivers to me. I shook my head and walked towards the customer's table. Yare na. 

While I'm walking back to the counter, I am suspiciously watching him. He's just standing there, patiently waiting for me.

"Paulo, ano ba kasi ginagawa mo dito? Do'n ka na sa office mo." 

"Bakit ba ayaw mo 'ko dito? Ayaw ko nga sa office. Gusto ko naman i-try dito." 

"HA?! Anong ita-try dito???" 

"I-try mag-stay dito sa counter. Tumanggap ng customer. Mag-prepare ng orders nila. Ano bang iniisip mo? Ikaw, Stell ha. Ikaw dapat sinasabihan na mag-behave."

"Arrghh. Ewan sa 'yo." I whined and turned my back at him to clean the utensils I used. But not a long second passed and he's beside me again. 

"Let me help." He sounded so serious this time so I let him. But I regretted it right away. I should've tried harder in convincing him to to go back to his office. He's acting like he's helping me but deliberately bumping my chest. 

"Ooops, sorry, Stell." He caresses my chest while beaming. "Hindi ko sinasadya." And he intentionally brushes his fingers over my nipples. I can't help but flinch under his touch. 

"Paulooo..." I intended to sound frustrated but it was more like a soft moan that escaped my mouth. 

"Stell, behave." He teased me. So naughty. 

I left him behind and decided to return to the front of the counter waiting for some customers to come, resting both my arms on the marble top. 

I looked back again to check if he's still there but I didn't see him. I almost jumped in shock when a pair of hands grabbed my thighs from under the counter top. 

"Paulo, ano ginagawa mo diyan? Ano ka ba?" 

He just ignored what I said and put his index finger over his lips, telling me to keep quiet. I gasped when he started palming me. I am wearing a fucking slack pants and I can literally feel his touch as if I'm not wearing anything. 

"Hmmmm, Paulo. What.. are you... hmmm, doing?" I can barely talk because of the moan I am suppressing. I felt my hard on and Paulo's touch is heating everything in me up. 

I clasped his hands when he started unzipping my pants. '"Pauloooo... not here, hnngg." 

"Stell, sabi ko kanina gusto ko naman i-try dito. Hihi." As much as I want to stop him, my grip on his hands automatically loosened when I felt his warm hands wrapped around my throbbing member. He started playing with my head, thumbing my hypersensitive slit. 

"Haaaaa..." I exhaled heavily because of the sensation Paulo is bringing to my system. I am currently standing here in the counter, with my knees wavering while Paulo is hiding under the counter top, doing concupiscent things to my sex and we have our customers just in front of us for Pete's sake. 

I lost it when he moved his hands up and down through my length, started slowly but stroke faster making me crazy because of too much pleasure. I am biting my lips very hard to prevent my wanton moans. My eyes are shut off and fists are clenched. 

I rested my head on the counter top but looked up again and panicked when I heard the bell over the door chimed indicating someone is entering the shop. Shit shit shit. 

As the new customer walks towards me, I feel like I'm being tortured. My horny and nervous feeling mixed up. and this is no way a good thing. I grabbed Paulo's hands to stop him from moving just when I'm close to my orgasm. Wtf.

"Paulo, wait, stop, may customer. Ssshhh.." I commanded him. He complied and stop jerking me off. I want to thank him for listening. 

With an awkward smile and tone, I greeted the woman who is now in front of me already, oblivious with what's happening down here.

"Good morning, Ma'am! What do you want to ha-uughhhhh-ve..." My cheerful voice cracked into a soft groan when I felt Paulo's mouth around my length. What. The. Actual. Fuck. I looked at the customer and her face is covered with confusion. 

"I'm sorry for that Ma'am. I accidently hit my tiny toe on the corner of our table here." I want to laugh at my own alibi. 

While I'm taking her order, Paulo continued bobbing below me, taking my whole dick down to this throat. Imagine the burden I have to suffer to suppress all the moans that wants ro escape from my mouth and to prevent my face from distorting because of the heavenly sensation. 

Paulo, the naughty Paulo, increased his pace, pushing his head up and down my dick. 

"I'll just....hnnggg... repeat your orders... Ma'am." I'm one hundred percent sure that this customer is already judging me as a weird person because I'm gritting my teeth while talking to her. "One, hmmm... caramel... macchiato-ughhh, grande, and... white chocolate... mocha.. venti.... Is that all...Ma'am?" It took a lot from me to communicate with her with a cheerful voice and letting out soft moans in between just because I can't suppress it anymore. 

"That's P355.00, Ma'am... Ahhh fuck I'm close."

"What did you just say?"

"I mean I'm close to my daily quota, Ma'am. Thanks for ordering. Have your seat already and I'll just serve your orders." I spoke without pausing, matching Paulo's pace. 

The woman turned her back, mumbling something and as if on cue I came inside Paulo's mouth. My knees collapsed and I slumped on the floor. 

I am now sitting on my ass on the floor facing Paulo, who is smiling successfully. I aggressively grabbed his nape and pulled him closer to me. I crashed my lips onto his and devoured it, biting his bottom lip hard. 

"Ouch, Stell!" He complained as I taste blood in between our kiss. 

"Kulang pa 'yan as a punishment. Now, go back to your office and get your ass ready. I'll just close the shop. Hintayin mo 'ko, yare ka talaga sa akin."


End file.
